Nurse Aqua
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: When Ven gets sick due to accident during training, It's up to Aqua to Nurse him back to health DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. Ven/Aqua Rated M
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Land of Departure. Terra was training with Master Eraqus, leaving Ven and Aqua alone to train by themselves.

"Hey Aqua, you want to have a quick sparring match?" asked Ven.

"Ok, but I'm not gonna go easy on you." Aqua said. The two got into their battle stances and prepared for battle. Ven started the match, using a quick Sonic Blade attack. Aqua dodged and counted with a Triple Firaga. Ven was still recovering from missing, so I couldn't dodge and got blasted. The fire had set his clothes on fire.

"OH MY GOD, VEN. I'M SORRY." Aqua said, quickly casting Deep Freeze to put out the flame. Ven was frozen solid in a matter of seconds. After about an hour, Aqua managed to thaw him out.

"Ven, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok ahhahh, ACHOO." He sneezed. Aqua put her hand up to his forehead.

"You have a fever." She said. "You need to get you into bed." Aqua said. She helped Ven into his room and into bed.

"Since this is my fault, I'll nurse you back to health." Aqua said.

"That's not really necessary." Said Ven. By the time he finished his sentence, Aqua was in her room.

Unknown to most people, Aqua has 2 different personalities. There's the prime and proper Aqua, and then theirs the wild and sex craved Aqua. In her mind, Aqua was fighting herself.

"Now is the time were I can do anything to Ven." She thought. "No, I can't take advantage of him like that." She was arguing with herself.

"Come on, you know you've had a crush on him ever since he came here." She thought.

"Well, that's true, we'll wait and see." She said.

-o0o—

"Aqua's been gone for a long time." Thought Ven. As on queue, Aqua came in the room, wearing a Nurse outfit.

"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Ven.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aqua, why are you wearing that?" asked Ven.

"Well, I said I was gonna take care of you, and I think I would dress for the occasion." She said, smiling. "And I also wanted to see your reaction." She thought to herself.

"Well, alright, you do look nice in it." Ven said causing Aqua to blush.

"Ok, time to take your temperature." Said Aqua, going over to Ven with a thermometer. She bent over to give it to him, causing him to get a flash of breast. His face turned red.

"Aqua, I think I can do the rest myself." He said. He tried to lift his arm's but couldn't

"I can't move my arms." He said. Aqua looked worried. She lifted his arm up.

"You feel anything?" she asked. He shook his head.

"The Deep Freeze I did must have paralyzed you." She said.

"Well, that sucks, I can't do anything for myself. Look's like I really need your help." He said. Aqua smiled. "Now, my chances of getting close to him have gone up." She thought. She walked to him and took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"You still have a little fever, I'm gonna make some soup for you." She said, as she left the room. It was at this time Ven noticed that Aqua's nurse outfit had a very, VERY, short skirt.

"Wow, she really does look hot in that outfit." He thought. He then shook his head. "N-no I can't think about her like that. She's my friend. If she knew I like her she wouldn't talk to me anymore." He thought.

"I hope you like tomato soup." She said, carrying the bowl. She was making way to his bed when she tripped on a rise in the rug on the floor. The bowl went flying and landed on Ven's "manhood".

"OH MY GOD, THAT BURNS!" He yelled. Aqua ran over and wiped it off.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Aqua said, still rubbing him. It was too much for him to take. Aqua felt a bulge where she was rubbing. She slightly blushed.

"Hey, Ven, I'm gonna give you a bath." She said, causing Ven to blush.

"I Don't think that is a good idea." He said.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." She said, using her magic to get Ven into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqua was testing the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, while Ven, who was naked, was sitting in the corner, blushing.

"Oh God, stay calm, Ven. It's not that bad. It's just a bath. A bath with a really hot girl, dressed as a nurse. Oh god." He thought to himself.

"Ok, water's ready." She said. She used her magic and pulled him over to the bathtub. She started by lathering a rag and slowly rubbing his back. He was blushing so much his entire body turned red. Aqua tried to calm him down.

"Ven, you're turning red. You need to calm down. Just relax and enjoy it." She said, wiping off his back. "Now, its time to get the front." She said.

"NOOO…I mean, please don't." Ven said. Aqua gave a grin.

"What's wrong? You're not embarrassed are you?" she asked. Ven shook his head and allowed Aqua to turn him over. He had managed to get himself calmed down. Aqua noticed this and began to put her plan into place. She started sensually rubbing his chest, moving her hand down to his legs.

"A-Aqua don't rub me l-like that." He said.

"It's ok if you like it. I don't mind. Let your urges take over." She said as she planted a kiss on his lips. Ven was shocked at first, but then decided to go with the flow. Aqua pulled away and wrapped her hand around his dick, which had grown to about 7 inches.

"Pretty impressive, Ven." She said, blushing. She started working her hand up and down the shaft, making Ven moan. She then pulled her hair back and started licking the head of his dick.

"A-Aqua!" Ven yelled due to the surprise. Aqua smiled and started bobbing her head on his dick, licking he underside as she moved her head down.

"Aqua, I-I'm close." Ven said. Aqua lifted her head and started stroking his dick as fast as she could

"Go ahead. I want it." She said in a seductive tone. Ven couldn't hold it and released his seed all over his face. Aqua smiled and wiped her face and licked her hand clean.

"Now for the good part." She said as she positioned herself on top of Ven and proceeded to slide his dick inside her. Ven moaned. Aqua started sliding up and down his dick, moaning.

"Oh GOD! VEN, YOU'RE SO BIG!" She yelled. Bouncing up and down on Ven's shaft. Because she didn't pleasure herself often, Aqua came pretty quickly. She released herself all over Ven's shaft, setting him off. He shot his seed far inside her.

"That was better than I thought." Said Aqua. Ven just blushed. After they had recovered, Aqua finished washing off Ven and took him back to the room.

"Now Ven, don't go telling Terra about our little "engagement"." She said. Ven nodded. Aqua smiled and took Ven's temperature again. His fever was gone.

"Hey Ven, see if you can move now." Said Aqua. Ven got up and actually walked around. He laughed as he walked around, somehow making Aqua laugh.

"Aqua, I have a favor to ask." He said.

"What?"

"NEVER ask me to train with you again." Aqua giggled and nodded.


End file.
